


Paura ad Halloween

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Eroe mancato [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Parody, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: America e Inghilterra stanno passando insieme la sera di Halloween.Partecipa al #thINKtober2018 di Lande di Fandom.Prompt: 30. SanitàFandom: HetaliaPersonaggi: America/Inghilterra; Giappone.Numero parole: 509.Titolo: Paura ad HalloweenScritta col prompt di We are out for prompt:1. Hetalia | America/Inghilterra | "Cos'è stato quel rumore?""Quale rumore?""Sai, quello dove si sentivano unghie grattare il muro..."





	Paura ad Halloween

 

  
  


Paura ad Halloween

L’appartamento di America puzzava di olio fritto e cipolla, che aveva impregnato il divanetto su cui erano seduti. Tra i vari cuscini c’erano dei frammenti di patatine e diverse macchie. In tutta la stanza erano abbandonati cartoni della pizza, rimanenti di panini ammuffiti, lattine ripiegate in diversi punti e le pareti erano ricoperte di macchie.

America si premette gli occhiali sul naso, spense la televisione e si voltò.

“Inghilterra, ti sei perso il gran finale! C’erano gli eroi” disse.

Inghilterra posò la tazza di the sul tavolo e sospirò, America lo vide muovere la mano nell’aria, Inghilterra, al contrario, era convinto di sta accarezzando un unicorno.

America sbuffò.

“Odio quando fa così, tu che ne pensi?” bisbigliò all’alieno.

Quest’ultimo allargò le braccia.

Inghilterra corrugò la fronte, inarcando le sue molto folte e spesse sopracciglia.

< Odio quando parla da solo > pensò. Finì di bere il proprio the e si alzò in piedi, raggiungendo il piccolo divano. Si fermò di scatto e il suo viso si fece più pallido.

“Cosa c’è adesso? Ci perderemo anche i prossimi film. Siamo ad Halloween, fanno i migliori sia d’azione che horror” si lamentò America.

"Cos'è stato quel rumore?" chiese Inghilterra.

< Da bambino non era solo un fratellino più carino, ma anche intelligente > pensò.

"Quale rumore?" domandò America.

"Sai, quello dove si sentivano unghie grattare il muro... che c’è stato un momento fa" rispose Inghilterra.

“Ehy, lo so che è tutto il giorno che ti lamenti delle condizioni igieniche, ma non tengo animali” borbottò America. Udì a sua volta un rumore stridulo e si alzò di scatto, saltando in piedi sul divano.

“Fino ad ora ho dubitato della tua ‘sanità’ mentale, ora ne sono convinto. Come fai a non accorgerti mai di niente?

Vedi cose che non ci sono, ma quelle che ci sono, mai…”. Iniziò a rimproverarlo Inghilterra.

“Quello sarai tu!” gridò America, indicandolo. Un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il viso. “Ringrazia di avere un eroe come me al tuo fianco in questo momento”.

Entrambi avvertirono delle unghie grattare sul muro e la porta d’ingresso iniziò a tremare, la maniglia si abbassò diverse volte.

America saltò in braccio a Inghilterra, strillando, quest’ultimo rischiò di cadere.

La porta si spalancò di colpo.

Una luce verde fosforescente accecò entrambi, deformando la loro percezione della stanza.

Con passi cadenzati entrò un uomo con le braccia massicce che ricadevano ai lati del suo corpo, teneva la testa piegata di lato, dalle tempie uscivano dei pesanti chiodi metallici, aveva diverse cuciture, ondeggiava in modo anormale.

La creatura gorgogliò.

“Avrò… la vostra… vita” disse con voce strascicata. Graffiò di nuovo il muro, lasciando dei solchi.

Inghilterra lasciò cadere pesantemente a terra America, quest’ultimo si rialzò, lo prese per mano e scapparono dalla finestra.

Giappone batté le palpebre e si sfilò il cerchietto con i chiodi. I vestiti del suo costume erano ricoperti di vernice fosforescenti.

“Forse non gli è piaciuto il mio travestimento” sussurrò. Assumendo un’espressione triste, si guardò intorno.

< Questo posto non supererebbe un ispettore della sanità, è davvero sporco > pensò.


End file.
